The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to electromagnetic interference (EMI) covers for electrical connector assemblies.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that pluggable connects to the pluggable module. The pluggable modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) module standard. Conventional QSFP modules and receptacle assemblies perform satisfactorily conveying data signals at rates up to 10 gigabits per second (Gbps). Another pluggable module standard, the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver module to also convey data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps.
Receptacle assemblies typically include a metal cage having one or more ports that receive pluggable modules therein. But, electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions may leak into and/or out of the cage and electrically interfere with the pluggable module(s) received within the cage or neighboring electrical devices, respectively. For example, some known cages include a divider that divide the cage into a plurality of ports for receiving a plurality of pluggable modules. EMI emissions may leak between an interface between the divider and one or more other segments of the cage, for example a side wall, a top wall, and/or a bottom wall of the cage.